Crimson Tales
by rucHicHan
Summary: A series of unrelated RyoSaku oneshots. / Chapter 2. Day by Day. Updated.
1. Sakuno Is So Pretty

**A/N:** I am currently listening to SHINee's song Replay (also known as Noona is so pretty) and Christian Bautista's She Could Be. My SHINee addiction is increasing by minute. Oh well, enjoy. By the way, there were a few characters I tag here from the anime, Black Blood Brothers.

---

It was Sunday. And Ryoma just came from a tennis practice at Inui's house.

This certain sempai has always been dragging the team in his house so that he could make more data about them. Though he obviously hated it when he heard him murmuring weird things about them, it would be helpful if he would just get all along with his 'studies'. It was for their own sake in the _other_ place.

But of course, it would be really hard to make Ryoma Echizen to deal with these kinds of situations. But because of the ever present Inui's Juice (with some weird, long names) – the boy had to or else he'll die.

The 15 year old boy was currently listening to certain Korean boy band's songs, with a big headset on his ears, as he walked back home.

Syuusuke Fuji lend him SHINee's first main album. Of course, he was not really interested with Korean music but the fact that he was currently studying Korean language – he thought it might serve as a big help if he would start listening (or even watching) Korean-related stuffs.

Next month, he'll be leaving Japan to attend Korean National Tennis Tournament. He heard there will be a lot of good players out there and it would be a great experience if he would broaden up his horizons with his tennis skills by playing against new more tennis players. His agenda was just plain tennis, that's it.

On his way home, he passed by a new coffee shop. He glanced at the new stuffs featured by the stall.

He went inside, his hands on his pockets, and chose to sit at the very corner of the room.

"Welcome!" a voice called out but he ignored it.

The calm ambiance welcomed him as he opened the door of the shop. Coffee aromas, may be it bitter or sweetened, made the room's smell more refreshing. He felt like the caffeine is starting to enter his nose and raved his larynx until it endlessly devoured his pneumonic reactions. It was unbelievably soothing.

He looked at his CD player and pressed few more keys and managed to find the song Fuji recommended him. He closed his eyes as the slow rock tuned song entered his ears. The smell of the room and the song playing beneath his ears were too less for his likings. But it was okay as long as it relaxed him.

Suddenly, he felt light touch on his hand. He opened his eyes and adjusted his cap. A shadow of a girl with long wavy hair was covering the light from the ceiling. He put down his headset and looked at the familiar lad.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun…"

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"Etou, here's your water. Are going to order anything?" Sakuno Ryuuzaki put down the glass of water and hugged the tray on her chest.

"You're working here?" the boy looked at her, eyebrow raised.

Sakuno nodded as she handed him the shop's menu. "Yes, I am working here during weekends. I need to put more effort for my part time job, that's why."

"Ah…" He stared at it like forever has been hoping to stop the time for the two of them. "I want Ponta."

"Eh?" Sakuno nearly flinched. "Etou… Ryoma-kun, we don't have drinks in can here. This is a coffee shop and not a vending machine."

The boy inwardly grunted. "I'll order Latte, then."

The girl nodded as she quickly pulled out her small notebook and pen, now starting to write notes. As she finished, she looked at Ryoma and smiled, "Etou… any side dishes, sir?"

"Huh?"

Sakuno flushed as she realized that Ryoma was already staring at her (though it was just because of plain curiosity), "Uh… like cakes, cookies and the likes."

"Oh." Ryoma looked back at the menu.

The young girl smiled. It has been 3 years since Ryoma and she have been friends. Though she's still harbouring feelings for the boy, she's pretty happy that they call each other as friends. She's satisfied, at least.

"I want banana cake."

Sakuno immediately nodded and wrote on her notebook. She looked at him, smiling (as always) and said, "Okay, I'll be right back after a few minutes." And she bowed.

Ryoma just looked at her – Sakuno had really grown up. His stupid sempais had always been teasing him that he's an X-man for being single. But most of the times, they would ask him how was his relationship with Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Of course, they were friends. Just friends, that's all – what a stupid question. But it seemed that they wanted more though it was just like that. But if he would just think about it, his so-called _friend_ was another beauty.

Sakuno was one of the girls his classmates had been wishing to date with. He was just completely ignoring the fuss. But now, he suddenly thought why the girl hasn't chosen any man to date with yet. Was it because, she's an X-woman? Okay, how stupid.

But now that he realized it, he noticed that he was now watching her – they were alone at the shop. And there was Sakuno, the ever present _friend_ of him, was in the kitchen, preparing for his orders.

"Neh." He broke the silence.

"Hai?" she answered not looking at him, still seemed to be busy in the kitchen.

"Betsuni." He frowned as he leaned on his back bringing back his headset on his ears.

After a few minutes, he felt the door opened. He glanced at the shop's entrance and saw an older woman walking to the counter. He adjusted the volume low.

"Sakuno-chan, thank you for watching the shop for me. I knew that it is your rest day today and I am sorry to be a bother." The woman placed down her bag as she bowed down.

"It's okay Katsuragi-san. How's Kotaro-kun in the hospital?" Sakuno held up the tray, now ready to serve Ryoma's order, smiling.

"He's okay now, he was already in PACU but Jiro's still worried." She touched her pale face. Her eye bags became the ultimate evidence that she's already too stressed.

Sakuno's face softened, "I know you can do it, Katsuragi-san. You just have to believe to Kotaro-kun. I know he's a strong kid." She smiled.

The lad just nodded.

Ryoma Echizen was just watching them, totally curious from what he had heard from their conversation. He was about to maximize the volume of his player when he saw Sakuno standing in front of him.

"Here's your order, sir." She bent down as she placed down the tray on the table. "Your café Latte and your banana cake, do you need anything more?"

Ryoma shook his head as he took the tea cup. "No, thanks."

Sakuno smiled and turned on her back, it was the exact time when Ryoma peeked at the corner of his eyes. "She's pretty today." He murmured as he watched her long, brown hair trailing down on her back.

He closed his eyes as he remembered how she had looked and smiled at him a while ago.

Her brown-coloured orbs seemed to glisten as it reflected his own image as he looked on it. Those pale pink lips that curved up whenever she looked at him were utterly attracting.

He suddenly felt the rush of blood streaming on his face. He felt so hot. Maybe, it was just because of the coffee? Yeah, it must be and it should be. There's no way a Ryoma Echizen blushed with just _those_. Now, he had to curse those crazy hormones his father has driven him.

He shook his head. _Usoi._

"Sakuno-chan, there's a phone call for you." Mimiko Katsuragi handed to the phone to Sakuno as the girl went up to the counter.

"Yes?" the little girl brought up the phone on her ears. "Oh, okay. Okay. Okay, I'll go. Bye."

Mimiko smiled at her. Sakuno nodded as she got her coat. "Katsuragi-san, I am going to see him."

"Okay. Be safe. Bye."

"Bye."

---

Ryoma got up from his seat. He pulled out his purse from his jacket as he went to the counter.

Mimiko smiled at him.

He handed her his bills. "Keep the change." He murmured as he placed his hands on his pockets. He went to the door and run through the streets.

The woman closed her eyes as she collect the boy's bills when suddenly, "Eh?! Oi! You paid less than your bills!" she dashed off to the door but realized that the boy was already gone. "What the heck!"

---

Ryoma secretly praised Tezuka for giving him laps during practices. Now, he had to find Sakuno. He don't have any idea where she had gone and whom she's going to meet with.

What he had heard was just: _him_. And by just hearing it, a foreign feeling was starting to rip his ego out.

Sakuno.

Sakuno.

Sakuno.

The name started to repeat inside his mind, the sound of her soft voice rigging his fast breathing.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar man walking behind him. He was wearing those familiar pair of green glasses. He knew this man. He quickly side stepped behind the nearest wall. He peered behind as he tried to eavesdrop in their conversation. He must admit that it was his first time to do such (though he already started doing it a while ago, still – he's under the denial stage).

But he was curious. The feeling that was currently harbouring him now seemed to be unrevealing – he can't understand what is happening.

"Good afternoon, Ryuuzaki-chan." The young lad called out.

"Ah. Inui-sempai, good afternoon too." Sakuno greeted him.

"Here's the list of the possible part time jobs you requested from me yesterday." He handed her a folder. "I've calculated that there's a 79.67% chance that you're going to take the job listed on the 31st page." his eyeglasses flashed in an instant.

Sakuno sweat dropped, "Don't you think you overdo it, sempai?"

Inui smirked. "Do you doubt that my data are incorrect? Well, I already reserved a special deluxe of Inui juice. It's…"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Sakuno's wrist and pulled her away even before Inui pulled out _anything_ or whatever that is.

---

Sakuno was panting heavily. Her hands were shaking furiously. Her knees were trembling out of nervousness.

She tried to push her body away from that someone who caught her a while ago. She glanced and saw Ryoma's face.

Her eyes widened, "R-ryoma-kun?" she stammered.

He was HUGGING her. She was in his arms. This would be the closest contact she had been with him. Uh, no… scratch that – with any man in her whole life. So close… that she could barely his breath sounds.

"Che." He frowned as he turned her around, now facing him.

Sakuno blushed so hard. _Oh my…_

"I-I have to say something…" the latter looked away.

"Eh?"

Ryoma closed his eyes. Like hell he would let this chance passed. He doesn't know why but he felt like he badly wanted to say Sakuno that… she's beautiful. She's so beautiful.

"Uh… Today…"

"Today?" she tilted her head to her side.

"Omoi wa…"

"Atashi no?"

He breathed in and out and looked at her. "Omoi wa… Ki-ki…"

"Ki?"

Ryoma sighed. "Omoi wa kire–"

The latter's sentence was cut when a loud voice came in.

"Hoi! Catch that boy" Mimiko pointed Ryoma to the police. "Sakuno! Stay away from that guy! I knew it, you're a pervert too! You've been staring at Sakuno a while ago when we were still at the café! How dare you! You didn't even pay the right amount you have to!"

"Eh?" Sakuno tilted her head.

And from that, Ryoma swear to himself that from them on, he'll ignore his father's crazy hormones, uh no… his own hormones. Crazy hormones – note that. And that's a promise.

But still… Sakuno is so pretty.

---

Inui smirked. "I knew it. There's a 97% chance that this will happen again."

---

**Author's Last Note:** X-man is a pun that my Clinical Professor threw during our pre-orientation in OR (Operating Room) – he was actually referring to homosexuals. Anyway, I don't intend this to hurt anyone and the likes. PACU stands for Post-anaesthetic Care Unit, formerly known as Recovery room.

And the Japanese conversation between Sakuno and Ryoma:

"_Omoi wa…"_ – "You are…"

"_Atashi no?"_ – "I am?"

He breathed in and out and looked at her. _"Omoi wa… Ki-ki…"_ – "You are beau…"

"_Ki?"_ – "Beau–?"

Ryoma sighed. _"Omoi was kire–"_ – "You are beauti–"

Anyway. I hope you enjoy reading… Thanks.


	2. Day by Day

Author's Note: It has been ages since I updated my fics here and I don't want to make excuses anymore so let us just stop running around the bush and proceed with this thing. I've been missing Ryoma and Sakuno so much, even if I love writing, I don't have the guts to simply post stories. Just. Enjoy.

PS. There's a lot of grammatical error, I know.

Disclaimer: If I own Prince of Tennis, you'll know what happens (winks winks). I don't own the song Day by Day by Girls Generation but you can choose to listen to it. The only thing I own is the small piece of shit inside my head.

Title: Crimson Tales

Chapter: Day by Day

* * *

**Monday**

A small timid girl peeked behind the wall, she's nervous even if she has been in this place several times before. Not to mention that her grandmother is the coach of the team who uses this court.

…it's not really like she is uncomfortable being around this tall, handsome, athletic guys…

Her eyes widened as she saw the smallest freshman player walking around, ponta in hand. Ah, the spring of her youth is not yet here… _or maybe… not_. The gods are always on her favor by giving her chances to declare her affection towards this guy but they forget that she's not that kind of girl.

Ah-ah. This is trouble.

She looked around and saw Eiji Kikamaru grinning down at her, chewing something like gum. "What's wrong Ryuzaki-chan?" his large eyes piercing her chest, something like clutching or so.

"Uhm… I just- wanted to see obaa-chan."

His funny expression changed to a questionable look, "Eh? You don't know? Coach Ryuzaki is out; she will be attending a conference held at the next district."

"Ah…" she was surprised that she forgot about it.

Eiji started laughing, "Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan, I think I already know the reason why you passed by." She winked at her.

She stared at him by surprise, "R-really?"

Eiji winks at her and placed a fistful hand in his chest, "Leave it to sempai."

She nodded.

He placed an arm in her shoulders, "That guy seriously needs a lesson, ne?"

Sakuno… blushed at the close proximity.

"No need to be nervous! Here, you can chew some bubble gum to release your tension, Sakuno-chan. Ah! Sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Uhm, you can call me Sakuno, Kikumaru-sempai."

"You can call me Eiji-sempai then!"

But that day, they tried to find Ryoma Echizen and learned he already left with Momoshiro.

**Tuesday**

Sakuno Ryuuzaki decided not to show up in the Tennis Boys Court today, she feels so down because just this morning, when she saw Ryoma in the hallway, he didn't even bother to look at her after greeting him.

"That's odd…" she trailed off, looking at the ground.

"SA-KU-NO, it is not odd. That's too normal; Ryoma-sama is always like that!" Tomoka tried to cheer her up. She tried to divert her attention by ordering her favorite foods at the cafeteria.

"Y-you think so?" she raised her head and noticed Tomoka seating across her. Well, usually, she sat beside Sakuno every lunch, even if it is in classroom or at the cafeteria.

"Of course!"

"Hey hey, what's the commotion about?" Momoshiro appeared behind them.

"Ah! Momo-sempai!" Tomoka cheered.

Then they heard someone hissing behind Momo.

"Ah-! Kaidoh-sempai!" Sakuno was taken back as she saw Kaidoh holding the same plate as Momo.

"Well, this is what you call odd… seeing these two taking their lunch… together." Tomoka grinned.

Kaidoh's eyebrows twitched on how Tomoka delivered her lines… and hissed.

"No worries! We had just the same schedule, that's all. Also, we are in the same team and almost partners in everything! Ne, ne Viper?" Momo tried to laugh; a sweat drop appearing in his forehead.

Kaidoh just glared at him… and hissed.

"Why don't you guys eat with us? Both of you can seat beside Sakuno!" Tomoka said.

"It it okay, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno nodded cheerfully, though she secretly wished Ryoma to seat beside her, after seeing him walking with the freshmen trio.

As they started to eat their lunch, the three saw Sakuno's packed lunch and shared it with them.

"Whoah. I don't know that coach knows how to cook and prepare bento!" Momoshiro peered at the neatly prepared bento.

"I prepared them, sempai."

"Really?!"

"You can have more too, Kaidou-sempai."

"Thanks." He hissed.

"Ne, ne Ryuzaki, can you bring bento for us on our next fight?"

"Not a problem!" she smiled.

"Aww. You are entirely a different version of Ryuzaki. So cute! I'm sure Echizen feels quite lucky to have you!"

"Baka, they are not even in a relationship!" Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro.

"And how did you know?"

"I just!" he hissed.

"Why, why Viper? Do you also like Ryuzaki?" he teased him.

"Also? Look who is speaking baka! You like Ryuzaki as well!"

"Idiot!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

Tomoka gritted her teeth, "Sempai-tachi! Those words are all the same! And wait, wait… the both of you seemed like Sakuno!"

"Eh?" they both responded in unison.

"Oh boys, boys," she shook her head in disgust. "Echizen's rivals are getting bigger!"

**Wednesday**

Sakuno forgot to bring her umbrella on her way to school however she saw Oishi passed by and shared his umbrella with her. The Seigaku's mother hen seems to be friendly rather than usual though he's quite uncomfortable when he said to call him when she felt in need of someone.

On the same day, during their PE class, Kawamura approached her and offered some drinks and towel.

Tomoka keeps on saying that the boys might have already seen her inner beauty and fell in love with her. She just shook her head and thought that her sempais are really kind and thoughtful so just wanted to brush off that kind of idea.

On her way home, she saw Ryoma inserting a coin in a vending machine. She took a deep breath and called him, "Ryoma-kun!"

He took his Ponta, opened it and peered at her. "Hm?"

"Uh, are you on your way home?" she ran to him and started fidgeting.

"Hm."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Hm."

They started walking. _Gods, please be in my favor today_.

Silence.

A sound of can being thrown in garbage can.

More silence.

"Uhm…"

"Hm?"

"Ryoma-kun, how was school?"

"Fine."

"Oh, that's good." Sakuno clasped her hands together and tried to create a lighter atmosphere… or rather trying to break the barrier between them, if there is.

Ryoma just nodded as if he gets what she meant.

"I hope Obaa-chan is not making things hard for you guys." She looked at him and smiled.

"She's fine."

Silence.

"You're hair is too long, Ryuuzaki." He trailed off and left.

Sakuno turned her head on the way he is leading and blushed when she saw his right hand raised as if waiving at her.

**Thursday**

_It seems that Ryoma-kun is in a good mood yesterday._ She thought and continued smiling to herself. She turned on her left as she continued walking downstairs. She hummed a 4-note tune when she slipped and fell down. Her head hit the ground first and she became unconscious.

After class, Fuji's eyes are opened and upon finishing the club rounds, he immediately went back to the clinic.

Apparently, he was the one who saw Sakuno fell down and even carried her on his back, brought to the clinic. Almost half of the population of Seigaku High saw this scene: Sakuno, like a princess, being saved by a Prince like Fuji.

"Ne, ne Fuji, how is Sakuno?" Eiji asked him, alarmed.

"SAKUNO?" Momo and Kaidoh asked in unison.

Eiji looked at them innocently, "Yep, she allowed me to call her SA-KU-NO."

"Lucky sempai." Momo shook his head, crossed his arms and peered at Echizen.

"What?"

"Don't you think we are kind enough to pay her a quick visit?"

"Betsuni."

"She's fine already, there were just some concussions but according to the clinic nurse, they were only minors. I believe she was advice to take a break on school tomorrow for a follow up check up and some laboratory work up in the hospital. But overall, no serious injury, they just need to be sure about her condition."

"I've heard she went unconscious, Fuji." Oishi asked him worriedly.

"I was scared when I saw her too, but they've told me it was due to the impact." He crossed his arms and placed a pensive finger in his chin.

"Let's go! BURNING!" Kawamura waved the racket dangerously.

Ryoma took away the racket, "Abunai, sempai."

"Way to go Echizen."

But as they've reached the clinic, Sakuno is already dismissed and brought to the hospital by the older Ryuuzaki.

**Friday**

Ryoma didn't see Ryuzaki Sakuno. No one is even talking about her when he ate with freshmen trio, or even when he saw her bestfriend… as if no one cares… or even know her.

He closed his eyes and felt he is just thinking too much.

Later that day, he sighed when he heard the freshmen trio talking about her, seemed like they are planning to pay her a visit. He just relaxed in his seat and wait for Horio to call him and invite him to come with them.

…but they didn't.

Something is wrong.

First, Eiji is calling Ryuzaki on her first name. No, they started calling each other on first name basis. Even the two sophomores started eating with her during lunch and even seating beside her. Also, Oishi is walking with her to school. Kawamura shares his drinks with her. Fuji seems to know almost every side of her as he can always answer how she is doing right now.

He can also do those things… might be able to surpass them. He knows her the most. He knew her before they did.

Wait.

This is entirely different anger.

This is not against his sempais… not even against Sakuno.

This is against himself.

After class, some ideas fought inside his head. Should he come or not?

But the gods seemed to be in his favor when Coach Ryuzaki called him to assist her to bring Sakuno's luggage in the hospital. He just placed a scowl in his face like he normally did.

"Bored, aren't you?" During the taxi ride, Coach Ryuzaki grinned as she noticed him, hand on his chin, looking outside.

"Hm."

_I am bored but I won't be._

When they reached the hospital, he learned that Sakuno was admitted in the orthopedic ward.

_She needs some lesson._

"Sakuno has poor balance, you know."

"Hm." _Everyone knows about it, even his cat_.

"She might be here for the next few days."

When she opened the door, they saw Sakuno seating, her braids are not there but a long hair pinned on her right shoulders. She looks good on it.

But what surprised him is seeing his captain, seating beside her, peeling an apple.

"Coach Ryuzaki." The stoic Tezuka bowed at her and nodded at him.

"Obaa-chan! Ryoma-kun!" the happy Sakuno greeted them.

"You are so cheerful today Sakuno, that's good. I am sorry for leaving her to you Tezuka."

"Not a problem Coach."

"Obaa-chan, I found Tezuka-sempai really funny to be with."

"Eh?"

Even Ryoma's bored expression turned into something questionable look.

"I thought you found my riddles boring." Tezuka turned at her.

"Nope sempai, they are quite interesting."

"As expected from someone like Tezuka. Don't you like him Sakuno?"

"Obaa-chan!"

The older Ryuzaki laughed heartily, "I won't say no when it comes to Tezuka, just date when you are in the right age already." She winked at them.

"I don't think that's needed, coach."

"Why Tezuka? Do you plan to date her at the tender age of 12?"

Ryoma coughed, leaning at the door.

"Oh Ryoma, you are still there. I am sorry!"

He just looked at them and handed Sakuno's bag.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun!"

"Oh Tezuka, today is your check up as well, right? I'll come with you." Coach Ryuuzaki patted Tezuka's back. "We need to monitor your condition as well."

"Yes coach. Ryuzaki…" He coughed, "Ryuzaki-san…"

The older Ryuzaki glared at him.

"Sakuno." Sakuno smiled at him. "You can call me Sakuno, sempai."

"Ah. Okay. Sakuno, then. I'll see you next time." He nodded at her.

"Hey Echizen, you look after her this time." Coach Ryuzaki told him and left with the captain.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun for passing by." Sakuno smiled at him, fidgeting the ends of her long hair.

"Betsuni."

"How's school, Ryoma-kun."

"Fine."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Hm."

"I am sorry for bothering you and sempai-tachi."

"I don't mind."

"How's sempai-tachi as well?"

"I don't know. Ask them."

That's it. He broke it.

"Oh, I am sorry for asking."

_Why can't you just simply ask only about me?_

She looked at her window, trying to forget and forgive him. It hurts her. Her sempai-tachi made her week when he's not even there… or even not even trying to look at her.

_Day by day, you are making me hating myself more._

"Ryoma-kun."

"Hm?" he tried to soften himself.

"Do you like riddles?"

"Sometimes." That's a safe answer, he thought.

"What is this thing that we can feel and see when we close our eyes but once we open it, they disappear?"

_She makes things harder for me… day by day._

* * *

"Ii data."

* * *

**Last note:** I wanted to thank all of my reviewers and even to those who simply read my stories. Thank you guys, you inspired me a lot! And I will be waiting for the answer for the riddle. I am thinking for a part 2. Anyone?


End file.
